Not Good Enough never
by Comatose-chan
Summary: .... Let's just put it this way! It has NejiNaru, SasuNaru and NaruIno. Good enough? better summary inside. XD


**Not Good Enough (never)**

**A/N: **You really want me to write one of those summaries? Gosh you're so mean! I'm so hiked up on sugar and you just won't let me WRITE?! THE FUCK?! Anyway… I'll try my best. :3 (You know I love you all! XD) This idea came to me while watching Channel One. (ZOMG) This commercial came on and this chick's boyfriend was like "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE EVERYTHING SUCH A BIG DEAL?!" and I was like, "Hm…" and then the idea popped into my head. AND I HAVE NO EARTHLY CLUE WHY!

**Summary: Naruto wasn't one to fall in love with a girl. Let alone with someone he only knew for a day or two. But… was being with a boy as good as it is to bask in a female's presence? To be with them; hold their hand… never let them go?** NaruIno some random yaoi Naruto couples that involve the little blond (Mostly SasuNaru and NejiNaru) (Maybe some OOCness… who knows) HMMM… I'm gonna say M, just incase. :3

**A/N:** AND OFF WE GO!

**Itachi: **Mendosuke… it's always me to drag, ne?

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Chapter One**

**Beautiful Blond; He has Blue Eyes**

((NORMALPOV)

As the sun slowly made its way over the small mountains that protected the little town from its rays, a boy in his teens groaned softly as his alarm jangled on his dresser. A smooth, tan hand maneuvered i's way out of the covers and searched for a way to shut the thing up. Before he could find the sleep button, he brought his hand up and threw it back down, causing the piece of electric annoyingness to shatter.

"Mou… that's the second one you've broken," the voice rang in his ears; he liked the feeling. The blond made his way out of the large, warm, comfortable comforter to be faced with startling obsidian coloured eyes that could melt his heart like chocolate like a summer day on the equator.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke…" he smiled, snuggling into the other boy's warmth. Sasuke let out a groggy sigh and something that (he thought) was supposed to be a chuckle.

"Come on, dobe. You have to get up. School starts in an hour thirty," the raven haired boy groaned, scrambling to a sitting position. A small whine made its way from the blond's mouth, but he too sat up. Stretching like the flexible boy he was, the blue eyed beauty scurried around the room, picking up his uniform and heading towards the bathroom to take a shower. The black haired boy lingered for a moment, then let out another sigh.

Upon hearing a door open and never shut, he figured that the blond was finished with his shower (to which his assumptions were correct) and went to take his own shower. "GYACK! The hell? My poor, poor cereal! Damn floor! Damn milk!" random curses came from the blond as he tried to fix himself a simple bowl of cereal, but apparently, it wasn't working.

"Are you blind or something?" a cool voice came from the door way, causing Naruto to jerk his body around to stare at the raven haired boy. Man that kid was fast. A pout darted across his features, and he turned away, rubbing some of the still present sleep from his azure coloured eyes.

"No. I'm just tired. We didn't get home until midnight last night, and I still had homework, ya jerk," the blond huffed, pouring a different cereal into his bowl and then pouring in some milk. He took a spoon with him as he sat down at the small table. Grunting, Sasuke fixed himself a bowl of Fruity Pebbles (I wish I had some of those!) and sat down across from the boy he'd slept with. (no, not that way.)

((NARUPOV)

We both ate in silence, and our eyes never met. Often, I was about to say something to the other… but I always bit my lip and kept eating. It looked like he was suffering the same thing as I was. But yet… the silence wasn't peaceful, like most. It was more… awkward and unwanted. I felt as if he were going to just randomly dart across the table and pounce on me.

"Hurry up. I don't have all day." _Shit. I've been thinking more than eating!_ I quickly devoured the rest of my cereal and threw the bowl in the sink. Sasuke could tolerate me. I knew it. He waited for me, he listened to me. And he could tune me out when I was being a complete retard.

"Coming!" I replied cutely, tugging on my shoes and grabbing my bag. Sasuke snorted softly to himself and we were off to school. I ran up childishly behind him—I always lagged behind—and grabbed his hand in mine. I smiled up at the taller and he just let out his trademark 'hn' that would make girls faint. Once arriving at school, the same procedure took place. 1) Sasuke (me too) was followed by rabid fan girls. 2) I was pestered because I was just a loser. 3) We made our way through the crowds to homeroom. 4) I ran to the safety of Neji.

First off, those girls are fucking annoying. Always screaming 'SASUKE-KUN!' or 'UCHIHA-KUN!'. They always got really mad when they saw me and Sasuke together. I don't know why either. Maybe their just weird. Fan girls. Tch.

Second, I _am_ a loser. There was something that was different about me. With my weirdo whisker markings—which Neji and Sasuke thought were totally adorable—and the freaky seal on my stomach. I've never figured out what that was. But obviously, everyone else knows, and I'm 'shunned' for it.

And lastly (where'd three go?) the only ran to Neji because he's in Judo and he could kick even Sasuke's ass. And that was saying something. "Neeeejiiii!!" I cried, letting go of Sasuke's hand—which was turning blue because I was dragging him by that limb—and running to the brown haired boy. White eyes greeted my kindly, but the ever-remaining scowl lay on his face.

"Ohayou, Naruto. Sasuke." He and Sasuke weren't the best of friends—hell, they had to _share_ me (xD)—but they were civil. For my sake. The raven haired boy only nodded his head in acknowledgement to Neji and took his seat. Suddenly, a commotion caught all of our attentions, and he turned our heads slowly to the door.

"_He's in here! Uchiha and Hyuuga are in there too!" _"_Hyuuga?! Dude, that kid can kick our ass! un." _"_You serious? I thought he was only a freshman!" _"_He is. Dude, if he can kick Itachi's ass, then he's some maniac. un." _"_No way! Tachi? I never thought it to be possible!" _"_Well, regardless, we have to get that blond brat!"_

The voices seemed concerned about Neji's strength, and they obviously wanted me. Fuck, why was it always ME?! The door burst open and we were staring at a group of four people. _Shit._ Hoshigaki Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan stood in the door way. They were some of the few members of Sasuke's aniki's gang—Akatsuki.

"Aaah? Hyuuga really is in here!" I stared at the pale/blue senior and Neji just put on a small glare. "Oi. Back off. You're no chance against four of us," Sasuke then stood and walked over to Neji, standing by his side. They were like a barrier.

"Sugoi! Itachi's little brother really does look like him! un." A blond—Deidara was his name—exclaimed with somewhat glee, giggling softly at Sasuke. Said raven haired Uchiha only grit his teeth to keep him to biting his heads off (I speak in idioms, of course).

((SASUPOV)

The only thing that saved us from destroying our home room classroom was the bell that signaled all of the students to hustle to their home rooms before the late bell rang. The four scoffed—disappointed that they didn't get their hands on Naruto ONCE again—and left for the third floor. Sensei soon came in and we all took our seats.

"Alright, minna. It's supposed to snow today, so you can be all happy and giddy and try and make school go faster. But that won't stop me from making you do bell work," Iruka announced in his authoritive voice. Home room class was excited for a moment about the snow, but their hopes were let down as the young teacher flicked on an overhead. "Remember, copy first then solve," he said.

Yup. Today was just another normal day. But something triggered in the back of my mind. Something that Iruka told us yesterday. We were getting a new student.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**A/N:** BWAHAHA! I bet you can all guess who the new student is, right? TOO BAD. You're wrong. Ino's not coming in just yet. :D You have to wait about four chapters. (No, I kid. I kid) Maybe only two or three. I dun know...

REVIEW, GODDAMNIT! O-O


End file.
